Jane Pennvellyn
Jane Pennvellyn is the main antagonist of the point-and-click horror mystery video game Nancy Drew: Curse of Blackmoor Manor. She is the daughter of Hugh Pennvellyn and his wife Renee. She is voiced by Conni Ellern. History Past Jane was born in 1992 to businessman Hugh Pennvellyn and opera singer Renee Pennvellyn. Her parents divorced later on, and her father remarried, this time to Nancy's neighbor Linda Gabriella Petrov-Penvellyn. The family later moved from America to Blackmoor Manor in England in 2004. ''Nancy Drew: Curse of Blackmoor Manor'' Jane is angry about the move to England and wanting to get her parents back together, so she decides to work with an old legend about a curse on the manor. She wrote the curse on the wall of Linda's bedroom. She then regularly put her great-aunt's allergy pills into Linda's food to make her sick, and put hair growth tonic in her lotions. This made Linda believe that she was cursed and was turning into the fabled "Beast of Blackmoor". She is later seen performing a strange ritual with her tutor. When Nancy finds the legendary Pennvellyn treasure (a meteorite owned by the founder of the family), Jane follows her and tries to take it. She triggers a trap that entraps her in an airless steel box, but she is freed by Nancy. Jane confesses to poisoning and tricking Linda, and her father is upset. It is later revealed that Jane is forgiven by her father and stepmother and that they would try again at being a family. The ritual is revealed to be a Pennvellyn family practice that initiates the Pennvellyn as a guardian of the treasure. Their duty then becomes to add more puzzles to make the process of finding the treasure more difficult. Personality Jane is generally kind and polite, though she can be self-centered and selfish. She hates change and resents Linda for replacing Renee. However, she is also playful and just wants to have a good time. She loves to play board and card games with Nancy. Appearance Jane appears as a normal 12-year-old girl with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She is usually seen in a dark gray collared, button-down school shirt, black leggings, and silver shoes. Gallery ritual2.jpg|Jane and her tutor performing a ritual. blackmoorgameplay.jpg|Jane talking with Nancy. eviljane.png|Jane revealing herself as the villain. Trivia *She says she practiced with the hair growth tonic on her guinea pig and accidentally killed it. *She owns the game's hint-giving NPC, the parrot Loulou. *Jane is a big fan of actor Brady Armstrong, another character in the Nancy Drew game series. She has a crush on him and commonly refers to him as "dreamy". She has posters of him in her room at Blackmoor Manor. *Jane's lessons are from 6:00 AM to 2:00 PM. **Subjects include: French, Latin, English, math, art, and science. *Jane is referenced in Nancy Drew: Danger by Design, where she has a popular website of flash games. Category:Female Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Incriminators Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Guardians Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Kids Category:Murderer Category:Greedy Category:Charismatic Category:Redeemed Category:Criminals Category:Aristocrats Category:Thief Category:Conspirators